This invention relates to headphones, which have been in use since the early days of radio. A typical headphone includes two ear pieces joined by a head band, with a speaker in each ear piece. An electrical cable interconnects the two earphones and also connects them to the source, such as an amplifier which drives the speakers.
For those who wear headphones for long periods of time, comfort is a desirable feature, and present day ear pieces typically comprise a shell with the electrical components and an ear muff which fits closely on the side of the head around the ear. The shells typically are carried on one or more support rods which slide in the ends of the head band to provide adjustments of the ear pieces with respect to the head band.
Another requirement is the electrical cable running between the ear pieces, which cable typically is attached to the head band or lies in a groove in the head band. However, a problem is sometimes encountered with the electrical cable becoming loose and/or entangled with other parts. This is typically a problem when the conventional U-shaped head band is spread out or opened to a more flat condition when placing it on the head or removing it from the head or doing some adjustments or service work, and when the distance between the ear pieces at the ends of the head band is increased. The length of the electrical cable required to follow the original arc is longer than the distance between the ends of the head band. Under these circumstances the cable may lift out of the groove and may be easily picked out of the groove with a pointed instrument or a fingernail.
Headphones may also include a comfort sling connected at its ends to be positioned within the head band, with the head band providing the mechanical strength and positioning for the headphone, and with the comfort sling fitting closely to the user's head for increased comfort when wearing the headphone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved head band for a set of earphones which head band will receive and retain the electrical cable while at the same time being inexpensive and easy to manufacture and use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a headphone with a new and improved comfort sling construction, including the attachment of the sling to the head band.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.